Era oscura
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: La segunda guerra no existió porque simplemente la primera Voldemort la ganó, unos jóvenes James, Remus, Sirius y Frank son tomados como prisioneros y trofeos de guerra por sus respectivos dueños y ahora les tocará sobrevivir a la era oscura. *yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

**Era oscura**

**Resumen: **La segunda guerra no existió porque simplemente la primera Voldemort la ganó, unos jóvenes James, Remus, Sirius y Frank son tomados como prisioneros y trofeos de guerra por sus respectivos "dueños" y ahora les tocará sobrevivir a la era oscura.

**Disclaimer:** Se cae de la mata que los personajes son de JK no mios yo solo me invento la historia XD

**Prólogo**

James Potter, joven mago de apenas 21 años estaba asustado, y tenía que aceptarlo.

Después de más de 11 años de guerra en contra de Lord Voldemort, este había vencido y había matado a Albus Dumbledore. Luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, sólo fue cuestión de días para que el resto de la orden del fénix cayera.

Ojo Loco Moody había sido descuartizado vivo. Augusta Longbotton había sido torturada ante los ojos de su hijo Frank, quien era un año menor que James, hasta que la pobre mujer murió. Lily Evans, la propia esposa de James, había sido asesinada, así como Alice, la esposa de Frank.

De muchos no sabía lo que había sido. En realidad de ninguno, con la sola excepción de su hijo de 6 meses, Harry, a quien le habían dejado conservar a su lado. Ya llevaba dos semanas encerrado en esas lujosas habitaciones. Dos semanas desde que había sido capturado. Los primeros días, Harry había llorado inconsolable, extrañando a su mami.

Y James también había llorado. Por la pérdida de Lily, por la muerte de Dumbledore y de Harold Potter, su padre. Por la incertidumbre de no saber qué fue de sus tres mejores amigos, Frank, Sirius y Remus. Por la incertidumbre de no saber qué fue de los pequeños niños Weasley, de los siete pequeños pelirrojos; siete pequeños que no sabía si habían sido matados como los padres o estarían vivos; siete pequeños de los cuales el sexto era su ahijado. Por no saber de su otro ahijado, Neville Longbotton.

Todos los días aparecían alimentos en la habitación para él y para su pequeño hijo. Harry ya no lloraba, sólo miraba todo con curiosidad y se aferraba con fuerza a su papá. James observó a su hijo, quien era una copia al carbón de él, pero con los ojos verdes de su querida y difunta Lily. Harry dormía tranquilo y era la viva imagen de la inocencia. James suspiró acariciándole el moreno cabello y se preguntó qué sería de él y su pequeño. Se preguntó por qué razón desconocida vivían aún.

-Oh, Harry si supieras cuánto miedo tiene tu papi -Susurró al dormido pequeño.- Daría mi vida a cambio de la tuya, Harry. Te juro que mientras viva haré lo posible por mantenerte a salvo.

-Me alegra oír eso, tengo que decir.

De un salto James enderezó el cuerpo que había tenido inclinado sobre la cuna, y se viró hacia la puerta. No pudo evitar temblar de miedo al reconocer al hermoso hombre de ojos rojos y unos 34 años que estaba en la puerta de la recámara. Tembló al saber que estaba ante el señor tenebroso sin nada para defenderse, y peor aún sin nada para defender a su hijo.

-Vo...Vo...Voldemort.

Tartamudeó James. Voldemort asintió con la cabeza burlonamente.

-¡James!

Pronunció el nombre del joven mago como si fuera algo delicioso.

-¿Por qué estoy vivo?

No pudo evitar preguntar James.

Voldemort avanzó hacia James, pero este no se movió defendiendo con su propio cuerpo a Harry. Voldemort sonrió burlonamente y, tomando la muñeca de James, lo jaló hacia sí; la fuerza con la que el Lord lo jaló hizo tambalearse a James y caer sobre el fuerte pecho de Voldemort. Con una mano en su cintura para que no se apartara, y con la otra mano en la barbilla del joven mago, Voldemort le robó un apasionado beso.

-Por eso estás vivo, James Potter -Le dijo, luego lo hizo voltearse hasta que quedó de frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. James trató de debatirse y escapar, pero el Lord lo retuvo con facilidad, tomando en una mano las dos muñecas de James y aprisionándolas contra su espalda, pasándole el otro brazo por la cintura abrazando su cuerpo con el propio. -Mírate en el espejo James, eres una delicia, hermoso y perfecto. Y yo te deseo. Y mientras tú seas complaciente en mi lecho, no tendrás ningún problema o dificultad, vivirás bien. Los mortífagos no se meterán contigo o tu hijo, y lo más importante, el pequeño Harry estará a salvo, pero eso será siempre y cuando tú seas complaciente conmigo.

Tom lo hizo girar hasta que estuvieron de frente y puso sus manos en la cintura de James, quien lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Quie... quieres mi cuerpo... a... a cambio de la vida de mi hijo?

Preguntó asombrado.

-De la vida de tu hijo y de tus ahijados.-Ante la mirada confusa de James, Voldemort le aclaró -Sé que Ronald Weasley es tu ahijado, él y sus hermanitos están vivos, y mientras tú me obedezcas estarán bien; incluso si lo prefieres, en vez de sirvientes generales, lo pueden ser sólo tuyos y de Harry.

-¿Pe... pero... por qué me deseas¿Qué tengo yo en especial?

Preguntó James asustado.

-Lo tienes todo. Eres puro, inocente, hermoso y fuerte. Serás un consorte estupendo, y me darás hijos tan perfectos como tú, en su debido momento.

James no se podía creer lo que oía, eso tenía que ser un mal sueño. El asesino de su amada Lily no podía estar diciendo esas cosas. Trató de convencerse desesperadamente el ojiazul de cabellos rebeldes, pero la boca que devoraba su cuello sin tregua y las manos que le quitaban la camisa eran muy reales. James cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó hacer; si aquel era el precio que tenía que pagar por la vida de su hijo y de los pequeñajos Weasley, pues bien, así sería y él se aguantaría. Pero pronto, mientras las manos del Lord bajaban a su pantalón, James decidió que aunque su hijo fuera un bebé y estuviera dormido, no quería que estuviera en el mismo lugar donde James sería ultrajado y humillado, así que asustado detuvo al Dark Lord. Voldemort lo miró extrañado.

-Frente a mi hijo, no.

Rogó James, total, orgullo ya no le quedaba. Tom asintió.

'-

-¡Eres un maldito sádico!

Exclamó molesto Sirius Black. Sirius era un precioso joven de ojos azules, 21 años, típico chico popular, hermoso y con más millaje en la cama, que una escoba de principios de siglo. Pero siempre había sido el dominante, nunca había tenido a alguien sobre él, a alguien moviéndose en su interior y saciando su placer en su cuerpo.

Dos semanas atrás, cuando la orden del fénix había sido atrapada, Sirius había sido noqueado y al despertar, se había visto en la mansión Malfoy, más concretamente en las habitaciones del rubio, de 28 años, y viudo patriarca de los Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. Se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas los primeros días y sólo había conseguido una cosa con eso: ser brutalmente violado por ese despiadado y frío rubio, hasta que una semana después Sirius había dejado de resistirse.

Oh, no se había dejado de quejar, pero al menos ya no peleaba como fiera boca arriba. Sólo dejaba que Malfoy se satisficiera con él y lo dejara en paz. Pero desde los últimos dos días, Malfoy había encontrado algo que le causaba gran placer de su juguete sexual. Le gustaba masturbar a Sirius mientras lo hacía suyo. Le gustaba ver al precioso y rebelde oji-azul gemir y jadear, cuando lo acometía el orgasmo no deseado. Le gustaba ver la cara de humillación de Sirius cuando todo terminaba y oír las quejas de Black. Sirius era una delicia, un bocado y lo mejor de todo era su rebeldía. Oh, cuánto disfrutaba Lucius de doblegarlo. Cuánto disfrutaba el hacerlo disfrutar, aún cuando no lo quería y los ojos de terrible humillación de Sirius por no poder contener el placer que embargaba su cuerpo.

Lucius rió al sentir cómo Sirius se debatía tratando de escapar de sus brazos.

-Oh, sí, soy un sádico Sirius, pero a ti te gusta corazón.

Rió Lucius divertido, apresándolo contra el colchón y devorando su apetecible boca. En esas dos semanas, Sirius no había podido salir para nada de esa habitación. El baño quedaba anexo al cuarto, y la comida se le servía en el mismo. Así que no le estaba permitido salir de la habitación de Lucius, y la única visita que recibía era la del propio Lucius todas las noches y cada vez que este tenía ganas de un buen revolcón.

-Déjame en paz

Gritó Sirius. Quien había aprendido que tratar de pegarle a Lucius no traía buenas consecuencias, así que se limitaba a gritarle y a quejarse, cosa que divertía al frío y cínico rubio.

-Oh, Sirius, pero no quiero dejarte en paz.

Dijo Lucius divertido pellizcándole los pezones.

-Ya basta Malfoy, estoy cansado, ten piedad y déjame descansar.

Chilló Sirius histérico. Malfoy parecía nunca cansarse. Ya iban tres veces que habían tenido sexo en lo que iba de día. Y Sirius apenas comía, pues no era como si estuviera de humor para estar comiendo, más el continuo ejercicio, estaban haciendo mella en su cuerpo.

-¿Piedad¿Tú, Sirius Black, me estás pidiendo piedad?-Se burló Lucius.

-Por favor, por lo que más quieras, ya para. Ya no aguanto.

Rogó Sirius. Ya poco le importaba el poco orgullo que le quedaba, sólo quería descansar.

Lucius lo miró divertido, aunque interiormente estaba preocupado. Sabía que Sirius no se alimentaba correctamente y, si se fijaba bien, lo veía más flaco de lo que de por sí era. Justo en ese momento, un tembloroso elfo entró a la habitación.

-A... amo... el amito Draco tiene fiebre, y los elfos no sabemos qué hacer.

Lucius miró con seriedad al elfo.

-Iré en un momento, ahora largo de aquí elfo.

Lucius se levantó de la cama y se vistió para alivio de Sirius.

-Iré a ver a mi hijo, pero haré que en la mañana un medimago te revise, no me gusta tu falta de apetito, estás muy delgado.

Dijo Lucius antes de salir del cuarto. Indignado por el descaro de Malfoy, Sirius arrojó una de las almohadas contra el rubio, pero sólo le dio a la puerta cerrada.

'-

Remus Lupin era un muchacho joven de 21 años, cabellos castaños y ojos dorados; era delgado y algo bajito para su edad, por consecuencia de su enfermedad de licántropo. Estaba cansado, la trasformación en hombre lobo siempre lo cansaba. Pero ahora además de cansado estaba asustado. Esas tres noches de luna llena, gracias a su transformación, no había tenido que compartir el lecho con Severus Snape, como había tenido que hacer desde que fue apresado, con los que no murieron de la orden.

Pero la transformación había llegado a su fin, al igual que la luna llena, y él sabía que Severus Snape, volvería para atormentarlo de nuevo. Para tomar su cuerpo lo quisiera él o no. Remus lloró, lloró al recordar la primera noche que Severus lo había tomado para sí. Se había resistido, había tratado de evitar lo que era inevitable. Y lloró por las veces que siguieron a esa. Por las veces que tuvo que aguantar ser tratado como un cualquiera, por el simple hecho de que su antiguo compañero de clases lo deseaba. No importaba que él lo deseara o no, Severus lo quería y eso era todo lo que le importaba al Slytherin. Y hablando del Slytherin, ya llegaba. Remus sólo atinó a mirar a Severus asustado.

'-

Frank Longbotton acunó a su pequeño en brazos. Sabía que faltaba poco para que Rabastan Lestrange llegara al hogar y a la habitación que compartían en la mansión de Rabastan. Frank estaba cansado, desde el asesinato de Alice, su esposa, y de la caída de la orden del Fénix, dos semanas atrás, había estado sometido a Rabastan Lestrange, bajo la amenaza de que cualquier desafío lo pagaría el pequeño Neville, su hijo. Estaba cansado porque en la noche había de yacer con Rabastan, quien tenía 25 años y le llevaba 5 años, y por las mañanas su hijo de un año de edad, le exigía toda su atención.

-Neville, mi cielo¿cuándo acabará esto?

Le preguntó Frank a su pequeño hijo, que ya empezaba a quedarse dormido en sus brazos. Frank contuvo el sollozo que pugnaba por salir de su garganta y guardó silencio. Sabía bien, que de llorar sólo asustaría a su pequeño y divertiría a Rabastan, si este veía las huellas del llanto. Rabastan siempre lograba confundir a Frank. Era cruel, pero a la vez dulce. Lo lastimaba, pero luego lo curaba; lo alejaba de Neville durante horas y luego lo dejaba horas enteras con su adorado hijo; lo amenazaba, pero aún así, hacía que cuidaran al pequeño Neville como a un principito.

Y Frank ya no sabía ni qué pensar. No sabía si Rabastan le quería hacer las cosas más fáciles, o tan sólo volverlo loco. Neville al fin se quedó dormido y Frank miró con cariño al pequeño y rollizo bebé. Lo besó en la frente y pasó a la habitación junto a la suya propia, sólo podía estar en la habitación de su hijo cuando Rabastan se lo permitía; mientras, debía permanecer en la de Rabastan. depositó a su hijo en su cunita y lo arropó bien, antes de volver a su habitación. Se duchó y metió en la cama, para dormir un poco, y casi estaba dormido, cuando oyó las típicas pisadas y la puerta abrirse, indicándole que Rabastan había llegado.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

_Seis meses después_

James hablaba con Frank sobre los pequeños de ambos. Rabastan Lestrange tenía una reunión con Voldemort, y a insistencia de James y Frank, sus parejas habían accedido a dejarlos verse. Tanto Neville como Harry estaban jugando dentro de un corral, junto a la mesa donde sus padres comían. Después de un rato, fue James quien al fin mencionó el tema que ambos esquivaban.

-¿Cómo te va con Lestrange¿Te trata bien?

Frank miró a su alrededor casi con miedo.

-No lo sé. En privado me trata bien, y a mi hijo lo trata como a un pequeño príncipe. En cambio, frente a su hermano, su cuñada y los demás, me trata como lo que se supone que soy... su esclavo sexual. Me obliga a cumplir las normas y permanecer un paso atrás de él, y a callarme cuando ellos me molestan. A veces los manda a callar y a veces no hace nada, como si no los oyera molestarme.

-No te imagino quedándote callado cuando te molestan.

Sonrió James melancólicamente, recordando los años de colegio. Frank también sonrió con nostalgia.

-Cuando sabes que el que paga las consecuencias es tu hijo, aprendes a callar, por el bien de él.

James asintió.

-Sí, lo sé. Soy el amante del asesino de mi adorada Lily, te lo recuerdo. Pero mientras Harry esté bien y él se lo dé todo, me aguantaré.

Dijo James, Frank asintió, él lo entendía bien.

-¿Y cómo te trata él?

Preguntó Frank sin atreverse a decir el nombre de Voldemort. James asintió.

-Supongo que podría ser peor. No es cruel conmigo en el lecho y trata bien a mi hijo. Ningún mortífago osa meterse conmigo o mi pequeño, a sabiendas de que él planea convertirme en su consorte cuando me preñe, y que meterse conmigo es una sentencia de muerte por parte del mismo Lord Oscuro.

Dijo James.

-¡¿Qué¡¿Preñar¡Ese bastardo, ese maldito asesino...¿Pretende que tú le des un hijo?

James asintió con un escalofrío.

-Sí, y no sólo uno, sino todos los que se le antoje. Snape es quien está haciendo la poción de la fertilidad; dentro de tres meses me dará la Venus y tendré que darle un hijo.

Frank se levantó de su asiento y acercándose a James lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh, James, lo siento, lo siento tanto.

-No importa, podría ser peor, podría ser mucho peor, al menos puedo tener a Harry conmigo y aunque obligado a estar con él en todas las actividades, al menos nadie se mete conmigo.

Dijo James, limpiando las lágrimas traviesas que escurrían de sus ojos color chocolate.

-¿Cuándo nos metimos en semejante lío? - Preguntó Frank - ¿Cuándo despertamos semejantes deseos, en esos hombres? - James abrazó al más pequeño que él, que temblaba tratando de entender y contener el llanto.

-No lo sé, Frank. No lo sé. - Dijo James apesadumbrado - Pero por Neville y Harry debemos ser fuertes. Sabes que los niños Weasley están vivos. - Dijo James tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿De verdad? - Preguntó Frank, con los ojitos brillantes. James asintió.

-Sí, los tengo yo. Tom... - Al ver la cara de extrañeza de Frank aclaró - Voldemort se llama Tom, él mismo me pidió... o mejor dicho, me ordenó que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre. Bueno, la cosa es que a cambio de... de mi cuerpo - James se estremeció, pues la verdad no podía evitar sentirse como un cualquiera - Él me dejó quedarme con mi hijo y los niños Weasley.

-¿Y dónde están?

-Pues a los gemelos, a Ron y a Ginny los dejé dormidos, y Percy, Bill y Charlie se quedaron velándolos, pero me traje a Harry porque estaba algo inquieto, parece que sabía que Neville vendría.

Sonrió James, sonrisa a la que Frank correspondió.

-¿Sabes algo de Sirius y Remus?

Preguntó Frank. James asintió.

-Un poco, no los he visto, pero Tom me dijo que Sirius fue entregado a Lucius, pues este lo pidió como parte de su botín de guerra, y Remus fue pedido por Severus.

Frank se estremeció.

-Sabes, siempre pensé que si perdíamos, moriríamos, nunca pensé que nos pasaría algo peor. Me siento como un gigoló, un cualquiera, un maldito puto cualquiera.

James le acarició la espalda solidariamente.

-Te entiendo. Y la verdad es que eso es lo que somos¿no estamos acaso dando nuestros cuerpos a cambio de algo?

- Bueno, al menos sólo estamos obligados a acostarnos con uno, y no con varios como les ha ocurrido a otros que fueron a parar a prostíbulos.

-Gran consuelo.

Ironizó James.

-Y tenemos con nosotros a nuestros hijos.

-Sí, eso sí es un consuelo.

Aceptó James con una sonrisa tristona.

-¿Cuándo perdimos el derecho a amar?

Preguntó Frank.

-Cuando ellos jugaron bien sus cartas y no lo arrebataron.

Respondió James. En ese momento la puerta del balconcito se abrió dando paso al Lord Oscuro, junto a uno de sus mortífagos más cercanos.

-Nos vamos Frank.

Dijo Rabastan fríamente. Frank asintió con un suspiro, se viró hacia James y lo abrazó.

-¿Te volveré a ver?

James miró a Voldemort, luego volvió a mirar a Frank.

-No lo sé.

Frank asintió y se inclinó a tomar a su hijo del corral, pero antes tomó a Harry y le dio un beso en el rebelde cabello, idéntico al de James.

-Hasta pronto pequeño.

Se despidió de él y tomó a Neville, para seguir a Rabastan.

--------------

Sirius mandó las órdenes de Lucius de paseo, y se decidió a salir de la recámara que tenía prohibido abandonar, a menos que Lucius necesitara o quisiera que Sirius lo acompañara a algún lado. Lucius le había dicho expresamente, que no quería que ese día saliera de la habitación, y que lo espera en la cama, que volvería pronto. Sirius casi siempre hacía lo que Lucius le mandaba, para evitar problemas con él, pero de vez en cuando hacía pequeñas cosas que eran un claro desafío, para recordarle a Lucius que su espíritu aún seguía vivo e intacto, y que él seguía siendo el rebelde Sirius Black.

Pero desde hacía unos 30 minutos, Sirius oía un llanto que no cesaba, así que cansado de él salió de la habitación y lo siguió hasta averiguar de dónde venía. Procedía de la habitación del pequeño Draco Malfoy, el unigénito de Lucius y Narcissa Black. Narcissa había sido su prima, mas la guerra había extinguido la vida de la preciosa rubia que como toda Black, tenía los ojos grises y las facciones elegantes.

Sirius sólo había visto una vez al pequeño Draco, y había sido en el funeral de Andrómeda, la prima favorita de Sirius y la segunda hermana de Narcissa. Dudó un momento en entrar a la habitación, pero el llanto desesperado del niño hizo que Sirius se decidiera a entrar.

Al entrar a la habitación donde las paredes y el techo simulaban un cielo azul surcado por snitch, quaffle, bludger, nubes y escobas, vio a dos desesperados elfos domésticos que intentaban tranquilizar al pequeño de año y medio, la edad que tenía su ahijado Harry Potter.

-¿Señor Sirius, que hace aquí?

Preguntó uno de los elfos, de hecho el elfo era Sango, el que lo atendía a él mismo.

-El llanto del niño me alertó, Sango ¿Qué le sucede a Draco?

-Sólo tiene una rabieta, y en estas condiciones sólo el amo Lucius lo puede tranquilizar, pero el amo Lucius no está.

Dijo Sango con una reverencia.

-Retírense, déjenme ver si lo puedo tranquilizar. Tengo un ahijado de su edad y sé bastante de tranquilizar rabietas - Dijo Sirius y añadió mentalmente - Aunque para esto Frank y James son mucho mejores que yo.

Con paso firme se acercó a la cunita y sacó al precioso bebé de año y medio rubio, sonrojado por tanto llorar.

El bebé calló por un momento mirándolo con curiosidad, pero al no reconocerlo se puso a llorar nuevamente a pleno pulmón, gritando una de las pocas palabras que conocía "Papi".

Sirius se sentó con calma y paciencia en la mecedora, y comenzándose a mecer suavemente, empezó a cantarle al pequeño una canción de cuna con su preciosa voz de tenor. En menos de tres minutos, el pequeño Draco había quedado en silencio, mirando con adoración al hombre de ojos grises, chupándose un dedo y con la otra mano tomando un mechón del cabello negro casi tan largo como el de su rubio padre.

Cuando media hora después llegó Lucius Malfoy y no encontró a Sirius en sus habitaciones, llamó a los elfos y les exigió saber el paradero de su amante. Los elfos le dijeron asustados que el niño Draco había tenido una rabieta y Sirius se había hecho cargo, tranquilizándolo.

Lucius se sorprendió, desde la muerte de Narcissa nadie, con excepción de él, había sido capaz de controlar una rabieta de su hijo. Fue al cuarto de su hijo con toda la intención de castigar a Sirius por desobedecer sus órdenes y encargarse de Draco. Ya se imaginaba al pequeño con cinta adhesiva en la boca para callar su llanto o con un hechizo silenciador, se estremeció al pensar en esas imágenes, y con lo demente que era Sirius lo creía capaz.

Pero al entrar en la habitación de Draco, lo recibió la imagen más tierna que hubiese visto en sus veintiocho años, Draco dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa dulce, con un dedo en la boca y con la otra mano aferrado a la túnica de Sirius, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la mecedora y dormitaba tranquilamente, con el niño bien agarrado en sus fuertes y esbeltos brazos.

Lucius no supo por qué, pero la imagen de Sirius embarazado, con un crío en los brazos y Draco agarrado a una de sus piernas se le vino a la cabeza, turbándolo. Sirius era sólo su amante y nada más, o al menos de eso se trató de convencer él mismo.

--------------

Remus miró feo a Severus.

-No, beberé eso Severus Snape.

Severus lo miró con fastidio sentándose en la cama junto a Remus.

-Vamos Remus, no te pongas como un chiquillo, bebe esta pócima.

-Pues entonces dime de qué es.

-No seas curioso, es algo para tu propio bien.

-Me niego a beber ese brebaje hasta no saber qué demonios es.

-De acuerdo, pero yo pensaba llevarte a ver a tu querido amigo Sirius esta noche cuando fuera a cenar a casa de Lucius, pero si tú no quieres no hay problema.

Dijo Severus levantándose de la cama. Obtuvo la reacción que esperaba.

-¡Espera!

Exclamó Remus. Severus se viró hacia él.

-¿Sí?

-¿Hablas en serio¿Me llevarás a ver a Sirius si me bebo eso?

Preguntó con los ojos brillantes y las manos temblorosas. Severus asintió. Remus suspiró.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, la beberé.

Dijo Remus con amargura. Amargura que a Severus no le importó, pues estaba seguro que con el tiempo Remus se acostumbraría a esa vida, sobre todo cuando la pócima que había creado contra la licantropía de Remus funcionara. Remus hizo un gesto de desagrado al terminar de beber la pócima y abriendo un cofrecito que estaba junto a la cama, sacó un chocolate que se zampó completo, para matar el sabor de la pócima. Severus sonrió ante ese gesto y sentándose en la cama atrapó los labios de su amante en los propios, Remus se separó con un sobresalto.

-Dijiste...

-Luego, ahora tengo hambre de ti.

-Pero...

-He dicho luego, Remus.

Dijo Severus con firmeza besándolo en el cuello. Remus se sintió molesto por el tono, pero en seis meses había aprendido que con Severus, sólo contaban dos cosas: su propia opinión y su propia opinión. Así que se dejó hacer con renuencia, aunque después de seis meses, Severus conocía a la perfección los puntos sensibles del lobito, los puntos que lo hacían reaccionar.

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

_ Un mes después _

- Espero que te comportes.

Le advirtió Voldemort fríamente. James lo fulminó con sus preciosos ojos.

- Sabes que lo haré. Siempre lo hago.

Murmuró con los dientes apretados mientras se volvía hacia su hijo, que ajeno a todo hablaba feliz desde la cama, claro que de todo lo que hablaba, apenas se le entendían dos o tres palabras al niño, como mucho.

- Bien. La cena será en dos horas, pasaré por ti diez minutos antes, espero que estés listo.

James se mordió la lengua para no replicar y se limitó a asentir. Cuando Voldemort salió del cuarto, James le hizo un gesto bastante grosero a la puerta. Luego se viró nuevamente hacia su hijo y le acarició el cabello. Harry empezó a dar cantacitos con su manita en la palma de la mano de su papi, divertido. James suspiró.

- Tienes razón campeón - Le dijo James al pequeño, como si este le hubiese hablado - Al menos veré a Frank, a Sirius y a Remus.

El bebé gorjeó feliz, ante los nombres que a sus oiditos le eran conocidos. A James no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de acompañar a Voldemort a una cena donde estarían todos los mortífagos, algunos con sus amantes y otros con sus parejas legales, según le había dicho el Lord. Pero al menos vería sus amigos, pues tanto Lestrange, como Malfoy y Snape, habían confirmado que llevarían a sus amantes con ellos y eso significaba que al fin, después de siete meses de cautiverio, los cuatro amigos (Sirius, Remus, James y Frank) estarían juntos nuevamente.

---------

Sentado a la derecha del Lord, en la mesa pudo localizar rápidamente a sus amigos. Frank estaba sentado junto a Rabastan, Sirius estaba junto a Lucius y Remus junto a Severus. Se veían en perfecto estado físico, pero quien los conociera bien podría ver el tormento que anidaba en sus ojos. James los entendía bien, pues él se sentía igual. Los otros tres también lo vieron a él y le sonrieron animados. 

Ninguno de los cuatro esperó autorización, en cuanto la cena acabó y comenzaron a platicar los mortífagos entre sí, James, Frank, Sirius y Remus se acercaron a toda prisa los unos a los otros. Contuvieron el impulso de abrazarse, pues los demás mortífagos no verían bien esto, y sus señores tendrían que castigarlos, y ninguno de ellos era masoquista.

- ¿Cómo están?

Fue la pregunta que soltaron los cuatro a la misma vez. Se miraron entre sí y, a pesar de la situación, sonrieron como antaño.

- Bien dentro de lo que cabe, igual que Neville.

Fue Frank el primero en responder.

- Yo también estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe, teniendo en cuenta que Lucius Malfoy es mi amo.

Dijo Sirius abatidamente.

- Mientras tenga a Harry a mi lado, estoy bien.

Dijo James con firmeza.

- Yo también estoy bien. Snape me da extrañas pócimas con pésimo sabor, pero desde que las tomo mis transformaciones en luna llena duran menos y son más controladas.

Dijo Remus. No hablaron sobre el hecho de que eran esclavos sexuales de sus amos. En cambio, se volcaron hablando de las mejoras en la licantropía de Remus, de Harry, de Neville y de Draco, hijo de Lucius y sobrino de Sirius.

Fue como si por algunos minutos el mundo volviera a ser el que ellos conocían. Pero cuando te la pasas bien, el tiempo pasa rápido y así también fue en ese momento, pues más rápido de lo que ellos hubiesen querido, Voldemort se acercó a ellos. Sirius, Frank y Remus miraron con el temor oculto en sus ojos al gran lord oscuro, y James cerraba sus ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la cabeza baja, mientras las manos de su impuesto amante rodeaban su cintura.

Voldemort sonrió malicioso y mirando a los amigos de su futuro consorte, mordisqueó la oreja de James mientras le decía al oído.

- Ven conmigo.

Era obviamente una orden, no una petición. James miró con tristeza a sus amigos, y estos lo miraron con impotencia por no poder hacer nada, mientras el Dark Lord se lo llevaba.

- Ojalá hubiese muerto en la batalla final.

Deseó Remus. Sirius le puso una mano en el brazo fraternalmente.

- Encontraremos una salida, ya lo verás.

Le aseguró a su amigo.

- ¿Pero cuándo?

Preguntó Frank.

- Algún día.

Fue lo que pudo contestar Sirius.

- Se acerca el trío maravilla.

Dijo Frank amargamente. Al ver a Lucius, Rabastan y Severus acercarse, Sirius se apresuró a sacar su mano del hombro de Remus. Y los tres amigos se sonrieron en despedida antes de marchar con sus respectivos amos.

- Sirius - Lucius estaba a su espalda, con una mano en su cintura y su rubia cabeza en su hombro, mientras aspiraba su aroma - Hay alguien que te quiere ver - Dijo el hombre rubio dándole la vuelta y besándolo en los labios. Antes de hacerlo voltearse nuevamente.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de asombro al ver a quién tenía delante.

- Regulus.

Susurró al ver a su hermanito. El otro sonrió.

- Sirius.

Puede que ambos hombres hubiesen tomados caminos diferentes, pues tenían ideales diferentes, pero aun así se querían. Regulus le abrió los brazos a su hermano menor. Sirius no pudo evitar mirar con timidez a Lucius, conocía demasiado de bien los celos y los castigos del otro, pero Lucius asintió y Sirius también abrió los brazos a su hermano, ambos fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo.

- Vaya, vaya, qué patéticos.

La inoportuna y desagradable voz no era de otra persona que Bellatrix Black, la prima de Regulus y Sirius.

Sirius fue a decir un comentario mordaz, pero al sentir como Lucius lo tomaba de la cintura y lo atraía hacia él, haciendo que su trasero cubierto por la ropa encajara perfectamente contra la hombría del otro, se mordió la lengua bajando la cabeza furioso. Pero Regulus, que no estaba atado a las restricciones que Sirius, miró con desagrado a la pelinegra.

- Se vició el aire. Apesta ahora.

Dijo mirándola con desprecio. Sirius sonrió y Regulus le mandó un disimulado guiñillo cómplice.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Ethan Nott salió de la fiesta temprano, quería volver con su pequeño hijo Theodore, a quien había dejado al cuidado de la niñera.

Mientras viajaba en el carruaje tirado por thestrals, recordó con melancolía su pasado.

La Guerra lo había dejado viudo, y a su pequeño Theo, huérfano, eso era lo único que lamentara, que su hijo no fuera a tener una madre, porque aunque respetaba mucho a Priscila, Ethan nunca pudo amar a su mujer.

Su corazón lo tenía y siempre lo tendría su pelirrojo de ojos azules, Arthur Weasley. Habían sido novios a escondidas en la escuela.

Pero cuando a él le tocó unirse al Dark Lord le pidió a Arthur que fuera con él. Arthur se negó, lo rechazó. Se fue y desapareció. Siete meses después regresó casado con Molly y con un bebé recién nacido de un mes en brazos, Bill Weasley.

Aún a pesar de esa traición, Ethan no dejó de amar a su pelirrojo y esperarlo con paciencia, pero Arthur nunca regresó a él y en la batalla final, junto a todos los Weasley, murió.

Ethan tenía entendido que sólo sobrevivían de la familia los hijos de Arthur, los cuales estaban bajo el amparo de James Potter, el amante del Lord Oscuro.

Ethan sabía que era estúpido aferrarse a la idea de que Arthur pudiera estar vivo, que estaba muerto, que Macnair mismo lo había matado, pero su cuerpo nunca se encontró.

Y sólo por ese pequeño detalle, Ethan no se resignaba a la idea de que Arthur estuviera muerto.

El carruaje paró de golpe y los thestrals se encabritaron. Ethan tomó su varita fuertemente y bajó del carruaje mientras increpaba al cochero.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Un vagabundo se atravesó en el camino, mi Lord, creo que lo golpeamos.

Dijo el cochero.

- Pues quítalo del camino y continuemos, tíralo en la zanja.

Ordenó Nott que estaba impaciente por llegar a su mansión con su hijo. Pero cuando el cochero movió el cuerpo del vagabundo para tomarlo en brazos y tirarlo a un lado, la capucha cayó de la cara del vagabundo, liberando una mata de enredado y sucio cabello pelirrojo.

Ethan quedó sin aliento. Era imposible, pero ese rostro, cansado y sucio, esos rasgos, sólo podían ser de...

- No te atrevas a tocarlo.

Le ordenó al cochero quitándoselo de los brazos y dejándolo confundido. Ethan se arrodilló en el suelo con el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y con él limpió un poco el rostro sucio. Esos rasgos ahora un poco más limpios estremecieron su corazón.

- ¿Arthur?

Preguntó tímidamente. El vagabundo gimió y parpadeó abriendo sus ojos, azules, azules como dos piedras aguamarina. Era él, tenía que ser él, y Ethan conocía una forma de comprobarlo: Arthur, su Arthur, tenía un lunar en una nalga.

A punto estuvo de desnudarlo ahí mismo pero se contuvo, tomó al vagabundo en brazos y lo subió al carruaje.

- A la Mansión Nott, a toda prisa.

Ordenó al cochero, que confundido se apresuró a obedecer.

El vagabundo que poco a poco volvía en sí, se levantó confundido.

- ¿Arthur?

Lo llamó Ethan esperanzado, el vagabundo lo miró confundido.

- ¿Arthur? - Repitió - ¿Ese es mi nombre? - Preguntó tocándose su cabeza.

El corazón de Ethan se le fue a los pies.

- Arthur, mírame¿me recuerdas¿Recuerdas algo de ti¿De mí?

El vagabundo frunció el ceño y de pronto se desesperó.

- No. ¿Quién soy¿Quién eres tú?

Pero Ethan no pudo decirle nada porque el pelirrojo se volvió a desplomar inconsciente en el asiento.

-------

Los elfos lo bañaron y los medimagos lo atendieron, pero Ethan permaneció en el pasillo sin atreverse a entrar a la habitación.

Sabía que tenía que entrar, que tenía que ver su nalga derecha para ver si allí estaba el amado lunar. Si no lo estaba, ese no era su Arthur.

Con un suspiro entró y se acercó a la cama. El medimago retrocedió un paso para darle espacio.

Ethan retiró con delicadeza las sábanas del cuerpo desnudo y ahora aseado, así como el rojo cabello brillante, que necesitaba un recorte en las puntas maltratadas.

Lo viró ligeramente y su corazón saltó en su pecho tan fuerte que Ethan pensó que se le saldría, ahí estaba el lunar, era su Arthur, era Arthur Weasley.

Ethan lo volvió a enderezar y a arropar, su pelirrojo se veía en paz y tranquilo, pues dormía.

Ethan miró al doctor pidiéndole informes con los ojos.

- El hombre no recuerda nada de sí...

El doctor se interrumpió por el pelirrojo, que acaba de despertar y los miraba confundido.

Un rato después el pelirrojo perdió su recelo.

- Vivo con una señora muy amable. Me encontró tirado en un campo de batalla, moribundo entre muchos cadáveres. Me dio el nombre de rojo, porque no recuerdo el mío. - Confesó el pelirrojo avergonzado - Pero recuerdo que tenía un hijo, un bebé recién nacido - Dijo Arthur acariciando su vientre sobre la sábana, abriéndose al medimago y al hombre de ojos azul zafiro y cabellos negros que tanta confianza le infundaba. - No recuerdo mucho pero era pelirrojo como yo, y su padre, su otro padre se llamaba... se llamaba Ethan y él, mi bebé... mi bebé se llamaba Bill. ¿Dónde está¿Ustedes saben? Ella no sabía. Dice que está muerto seguramente.

Arthur no era consciente del efecto que estaban teniendo sus palabras en Ethan. Bill, Bill Weasley ¿era su hijo?

- ¿Saben cómo me llamo? - Siguió preguntando el pelirrojo, buscando respuestas. - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Tu nombre es Arthur - Dijo al fin Ethan saliendo de su estupor. - Y Bill no es un bebé recién nacido, Arthur.

Arthur se llevó las manos a su cabeza, pero las imágenes en ella eran muy confusas. - Apenas recuerdo su calor y su carita, sus ojos son... son como los de usted. - Dijo de pronto Arthur fijándose en Ethan.

Ethan asintió aún temblando de la impresión.

- Yo soy Ethan, Arthur, no me recuerdas.

Arthur lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño pero al final negó con su pelirroja cabeza.

- Éramos amantes, Arthur.

Los ojos de Arthur se iluminaron.

- Entonces, tú tienes a Bill. ¿Es nuestro hijo, verdad¿Dónde está?

- Tranquilo, Arthur. No, no lo tengo yo, Bill está con alguien que lo está cuidando.

- Pues tráelo.

Dijo el pelirrojo con sus grandes ojos aguamarina mirándolo.

Ethan sonrió nervioso.

- No es tan fácil, Arthur, pero lo haré, ahora descansa.

Le dijo Ethan. Arthur lo miró algo confundido, pero dejó que lo arropara y lo recostara bien en la cama. Arthur cerró los ojos, pero de repente los abrió, tomando la mano de Ethan.

- ¿Tenemos más hijos?

Preguntó el pelirrojo con inocencia. Ethan quedó congelado por la inesperada pregunta; al fin contestó.

- No.

Arthur asintió y sus ojos se cerraron cansados.

Ethan se volteó hacia el doctor.

- Revísalo, comprueba si es cierto que su cuerpo portó a un bebé en su interior. También revisa por qué su mente lleva tanto tiempo bloqueada.

Ordenó al medimago y salió de la habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Primero hacerle una prueba de ADN a Bill Weasley y comprobar si era realmente su hijo. Y si lo era... si ese niño era su hijo... Ethan no creía poder perdonárselo jamás a Arthur.

Pero si no lo era... no importaba, no se separaría de Arthur, tenía que hablar con el Lord. Necesitaba su permiso para quedarse con Arthur y necesitaba que este le entregara a los hijos de su pelirrojo. Además esos niños eran la mejor forma de demostrar que ese era su Arthur, pues una prueba de ADN demostraría que Arthur era el padre de ellos.

Acaba de recibir la carta del Lord diciéndole que se reuniera con él si era tan urgente, cuando el medimago entró a la habitación.

- Un hechizo es la razón de la amnesia, un obliviate mal enviado, y sí, su cuerpo portó un bebé, un bebé que él dio a luz.

Ethan se dejó caer en su asiento pues sentía que las piernas no lo sostenían, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ahora no tenía duda. Bill Weasley era su hijo, la sangre y el corazón se lo gritaban.

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

Efectivamente las pruebas de AND comprobaron que Bill Weasley era hijo de Ethan Nott no sabia muy bien como sentirse ante este hecho. Por un lado estaba rabioso por haberse perdido tantos años de la vida de su pequeño que casi ya tenía 10 años y por otro lado estaba feliz de saber que era su hijo.

El Lord ante las evidencias no tuvo ningún reparo en entregarle a Ethan su hijo y los otros hijos de su amante desmemoriado.

James quien no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le quitaran a los niños tuvo que ser informado de lo que sucedía y de que Arthur estaba vivo, solo entonces dejo que se llevaran a los niños sintiéndose feliz por el echo de que el patriarca Weasley estuviera con viva.

Ahora el problema de Ethan era otro. Como demonio le explicaba a su desmemoriado pelirrojo la existencia de los otros niños que no eran de él, la muerte de esa arpía de Molly, la existencia de Theodore que no era hijo de Arthur y si suyo y que Bill tenia diez años y no era un bebe como Arthur creía.

Por otro lado el Dark Lord también tenía sus problemas, él y James esperaban la confirmación del embarazo de éste. Mientras James estaba furioso por que bromeando Tom le había enseñado a Harry a llamar a James mama y a él papa y ahora Harry no dejaba de llamar a Tom papa y a James mama lo que tenia al Gryffindor furioso.

Por su parte Severus cada vez hacia más adelantos con la pasión contra la licantropía para Remus, lo que lo tenía de muy buen humor y andaba muy complaciente con su ojidorado licántropo.

Mientras Lucius cada vez jugaba más con la idea de tener hijos con Sirius. Era como la manzana de la tentación. Una idea seductora y tentadora y cada vez se veía más con el deseo de tener un hijo con Sirius aunque dudaba que a su amante le gustara la idea. Y él dudaba conformarse con solo un hijo con Sirius aquella imagen de Sirius embarazado con un bebe en brazos y Draco aferrado a su pierna no dejaba en paz al patriarca Malfoy.

Y por último Frank y Rabastan estos se veían con un problema muy parecido al de Voldemort y James. A Neville se le había metido en la cabeza que Rabastan era su papi y Frank su mami y nadie se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

Cosa que tenía muy cabreado a Frank quien se ponía rojo como una amapola cada vez que su hijo lo llamaba mami a él y papi a Rabastan frente a alguien.

---------

James al ver entrar a Tom a la habitación dejo a Harry en el coral jugando con sus juguetes mientras lo encaraba.

-Bien desembucha... que dijo el medico ¿Estoy embarazado o no?

Pregunto aunque muy dentro de si sabía la respuesta.

Tom sonrió orgulloso.

-Seremos padres.

Le confirmo. James sintió que las piernas no lo sostenían y se sentó en el lecho.

-Te sientes bien?

Le pregunto el dark lord. James asintió en silencio, mientras Harry se levantaba dentro de su coral y estiraba los brazos hacia Tom.

-Papa.

Lo llamaba queriendo que lo cogiera y lo sacara, y así lo hizo Tom.

---------

Lucius lo decidió aunque después Sirius le quisiera arrancar la cabeza tendría un hijo con él. Por lo que disfrazó la pócima de la fertilidad en un baso de jugo y se lo dio a su amante, quien sin sospechar nada se bebió el baso de jugo con su desayuno.

Tampoco se sorprendió de la pasión con que Lucius le hizo el amor, aunque si un poco por la ternura que a su vez hizo.

-Estas muy extraño hoy Lucius Malfoy.

Dijo Sirius agotado acariciando los rubios cabellos. Lucius sonrió como el Slytherin que era y lo beso sin replicar nada, Sirius no tenia ni idea de lo que Lucius acababa de hacer.

---------

Ethan se armo de valor tenia que hablar con Arthur, pero no sabía como le explicaría una historia que ni siquiera el conocía por completo.

Pero al menos si le conto lo que conocía. Le explicó que Bill ya tenia 10 años que ellos habían terminado su relación por cuestiones de los bandos que ocupan cada uno en esa guerra, que los Weasley eran considerados traidores a la sangre pues a pesar de ser sangre limpia eran amantes y amigos de los sangre sucia y los muggles. Que ellos habían ganado la guerra, que ambos se habían casado con otras personas y que tenían otros hijos. Para el pobre Arthur fue demasiada información en poco tiempo, un terrible dolor de cabeza lo ataco y perdió el sentido.

Cuando lo recobro recordaba todo. Miro con frialdad y dolor a Ethan.

-Así que sabes la verdad sobre Bill.

Comento. Ethan subo que había recuperado la memoria y solo asintió.

-Puedo ver a mis hijos?

Pregunto el pelirrojo con frialdad.

-Si pero lo mejor será que descanses y te tranquilices primero. Le diré al medimago que te de algo para descansar así cuando te sientas mejor podrás ver a los niños.

Dijo y sin darle opción a replica salió del cuarto. Ethan suspiro abatido. Ahora empezaba lo difícil, tratar de romper las defensas que se acaban de levantar en torno a Arthur contra él.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo mayor Bill y se quedo observándolo largo rato, el niño también lo miro con curiosidad y le sonrió luego concentrándose en su juego con su hermanito Charlie.

---------

Remus miro a Severus fijamente.

-Me dirás algún día para que son estas pócimas que me das a beber?

Pregunto el licántropo. Severus sonrió de forma enigmática

-Si te lo diré-Asedio el Slytherin-Algún día- añadió.

Remus no insistió, sabia que esa era batalla perdida, así que mejor se tomo la pócima seguida de su chocolate.

---------

-Mama, mama, mama, mama.

Chillaba Neville feliz llamando la atención de Frank quien fulminó con la mirada a Rabastan al oír a este soltar una risilla divertida. Frank tomo a su hijo en brazos y le beso las regordetas mejillas.

-Soy papa Neville.

Lo corrigió por millonésima vez.

-Papa, papa-Dijo el pequeño señalando orgulloso a Rabastan.

Rabastan se lo quito a Frank de los brazos alzando al niño en el aire.

-Si campeón yo papa el mama-Dijo señalando a Frank el cual estaba tan rojo de furia que parecía que se le lanzaría a la yugular.

-Papa-Sonrió Neville besando la mejilla de Rabastan-Mama-Llamo a Frank extendiendo las manos hacía donde el.

-Te odio Rabastan Letrange.

Le dijo Frank con rabia, mientras Rabastan sonreía con inocencia como diciendo r0;yo no fuir1;.

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Preparativos para una fiesta. **

_5 años después_

-Papi!

James que se estaba terminando de arreglar el cabello frente al tocador, dejo el cepillo y se volteo hacia su hijo mayor, sonriéndole.

-Que sucede Harry?

Pregunto abriéndole los brazos, para que el niño subiera a su regazo y así poder besar sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Desde hacia casi seis años, James era la pareja de Lord Voldemort, era su consorte. Tenía junto al Lord un hijo, Thomas Andrew, cabellos negros y ojos rojos, el pequeño ya estaba próximo a cumplir los cinco años. Aunque claro además de Tomy tenia a Harry, su hijo más grande, Harry tenia 6 añitos y aunque era idéntico a James sus ojos verdes eran los mismos que los de su querida Lilly que en paz descansara.

Harry era un niño feliz, aun era muy pequeño como para entender que Voldemort no era su padre y James lo dejaba, además de que Voldemort siempre había cumplido la promesa echa a James y había tratado a Harry como a un hijo.

-Papi, no quiero ir a la reunión de hoy.

-Es el cumpleaños de Tomy tienes que ir Harry, tu hermanito cumple hoy cinco años.

-Pero esas fiestas son aburridas.

Se quejo Harry haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos cambia esa carita padrino Sirius, tío Remus, tío Arthur y tío Frank vendrán amor.

Harry se lo pensó.

-Y podré jugar con mis primos?

-Bueno esta bien de acuerdo.

-Bien ahora ándate a tu cuarto para que tu nana te vista.

Dijo poniendo a su hijo en el suelo y se te marcho corriendo. James suspiro y termino de cepillarse el cabello, llevaba una hermosa túnica negra con bordados de oro.

Estaba contento por que ese día era el cumpleaños de su hijo mas pequeño, pero aun así sentía algo extraño, sentía un vació en su pecho, y era un sentimiento que sentía desde hacia mucho.

Y sabia muy bien que ese sentimiento no era ya por su una vez tan querida Lilly, ese sentimiento era por Tom, por quien aunque no le gustara aceptar se había acostumbrado.

-----

-Draco, deja de pelearte con Scorpius.

Regaño Sirius al rubio mayor. Draco era como un hijo para el y Scorpius era el mayor de sus hijos con Lucius. Si el sueño que una vez hacia cinco años atrás tuvo Lucius Malfoy se había echo realidad, por que ahora mismo Sirius tenia en brazos a Scorpius de 4 añitos y Draco se abrasaba a su cintura con una sonrisa y su vientre ya estaba abultado por sus seis meses de embarazo.

Draco y Scorpius eran rubios, pero mientras Draco tenía los ojos platas de Lucius, Scorpius tenía los ojos azules de Sirius.

Sirius deposito a su hijo de pie frente al tocador para tomar el cepillo y empezar a peinarlo.

-Draco ve y asegúrate de que tu padre este listo o llegaremos tarde al cumpleaños de Tomy.

Draco asintió a su papi Sirius y fue a buscar a su padre.

------

Remus y Severus eran una pareja que no tenían hijos, pero no todo era como al principio, Severus había alcanzado tal perfección en su pócima matalobos que ya Remus no se convertía en un licántropo en la luna llena, aunque su cuerpo y su mente quedaban envuelto en un sopor, parecido al que causaba una droga y permanecía espaciado mientras la luna llena estaba en el cielo, pero aun así había mejorado muchísimo.

En ese momento la pareja ya estaba lista, para ir a la cena de cumpleaños de Tomy el heredero del Lord.

-----

En esos cinco años, no se podía decir que la relación de Arthur y Ethan había mejorado. El pelirrojo era demasiado de testarudo y a pesar de que el y Ethan eran amantes, las cosas no pasaban de ahí, para Arthur lo único que los unía era Bill, su hijo ya adolescente.

Bill ya tenía 15 años y acudía al colegio, era un excelente mago y muy protector, con todos sus hermanitos.

Mientras por su parte Theodore el hijo pequeño de Ethan y Ron el hijo pequeño de Arthur a pesar de no ser hermanos consanguíneos al tener la misma edad y ser criados como tal, tenían una compenetración muy extraña una compenetración muy parecida a la de los gemelos Fred y George y es que los niños pensaban que eran gemelos como Fred y George a pesar de no parecer, por que les habían explicados que los gemelos nacían a la misma vez y como ellos tenían la misma edad, ambos en su inocencia pensaban que como Bill habían nacido de Arthur y que uno se paresia a Arthur y el otro a Ethan.

Ambos niños eran locos con sus dos "papas" y ninguno de los dos adultos les había explicado que solo Bill era hijo de ambos.

Ya todos estaban listos para ir a la reunión, los pequeños traviesos de Fred y George de 8 años planeaban alguna broma, Percy de 10 les echaba el ojo preocupado por las travesuras que se les pudieran ocurrir a esos dos. Charlie de 13 añitos casi catorce escuchaba las explicaciones que le daba su hermano Bill acerca de un trabajo de pociones que le habían dado ese verano. Y Theodore y Ron planeaban contentos lo que harían cuando se encontraran con sus amiguitos.

-Listo Arthur?

Le pregunto Ethan a su amante poniéndose sus guantes. Arthur lo miro con su usual seriedad y solo asintió, Ethan ni se inmuto ya estaba acostumbrado a esa actitud de Arthur.

------

-Rabastan, apresúrate.

Urgió Frank molesto a su pareja. Su pequeño Neville de 6 añitos estaba hecho dinamita saltando por todos lados imperativo por que vería a Harry, a Ron, a Theo y a Draco y su hiperactividad había contagiado a Luna su pequeña hija de 3 años.

Rabastan termino de arreglarse la túnica y se inclino a tomar a Neville en brazos mientras Frank tomaba a Luna.

-Hey ya tranquilos o no iremos.

Les advirtió Rabastan a los dos niños con seriedad y como si les hubieran echado un petrificus totallus estos se estuvieron quietos de una vez.

Frank lo miro con algo de envidia, el jamás lograba calmar a sus pequeños por mucho que los amenazará, pero Rabastan lo hacia sin problemas.

-Vamonos papa.

Sonrió Neville besando la mejilla de Rabastan. Rabastan sonrió y le beso los cabellos.

-Ya campeón ya nos vamos.

Dijo y como recompensa recibió la sonrisa radiante del niño mayor, que lo consideraba su padre, para desgracia de Frank, Neville jamás perdió la manía de llamarlo mamá. A diferencia de Harry que había terminado llamando papi a James y papa a Tom, Neville se acostumbro a llamarle mama y no había poder humano que hiciera que Neville cambiara eso y lo peor es que le había pegado la costumbre a Luna y el pobre Frank ya se había resignado a esto que aun levantaba sonrisitas traviesas en su pareja cuando lo escuchaba.

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Fiesta de cumpleaños**

La fiesta de Tomi era bastante privada, no todos los mortifagos estaban invitados solo el círculo interno de Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Draco, Theodore y Neville jugaban Quidditch en escobas de juguete voladoras, velados por elfos domésticos, Percy impedía que los gemelos echaran alguna pócima extraña en el ponche, Luna, Scorpius y el pequeño Tomi jugaban corriendo por todo el patio. Tom hablaba con Severus, Lucius y Rabastan seriamente de asuntos de estado, después de todo Tom era el actual ministro así como Severus era el director de Hogwarts.

Por otro lado, James, Arthur, Remus y Frank hacían una y mil preguntas a Sirius sobre su nuevo bebe.

-Se porta perfectamente-aseguro Sirius sobre su bebe con una mano sobre su pansa-aunque si Lucius Malfoy vuelve a tratar de dejarme embarazado le cortare a su amiguito entre las piernas-aseguro Sirius.

-No lo harías-aseguro Remus.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque te da demasiado placer-rio el de ojos dorados.

-Bueno es una de las pocas cosas buenas que tiene-bromeo Sirius, sacándole una sonrisa a los otros cuatro.

La fiesta siguió su curso, Harry bajo de su escobita para ir a la mesa de las bebidas y tomar un vaso de juego, tenia sed después de perseguir la snitch hasta atraparla por los pelos y ganarle a Draco. Un chico un poco mayor que Harry se le acercó.

-uhmm tu eres el chico Potter-comento. Harry le sonrió con inocencia.

-Si mi nombre es Harry ¿tu quien eres?

Le pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

-Evan Flint-le respondió el chico más grande. Harry le sonrió sin saber quién era en realidad.

-Hola Evan.

-Que se siente ser el recogido del Lord?-pregunto Evan con curiosidad.

-¿El recogido?

-Claro, el recogido, porque él no es tu padre realmente-dijo Evan como si fuera lo más lógico, el vaso de sumo se le cayó a Harry de las manos y negando con la cabeza se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo hacia Voldemort, se metió entre los hombre de negocio arrojándose con su rostro bañado en lagrimitas sobre las piernas de su papa.

-Harry-le dijo Tom extrañado poniéndole una mano en la cabeza para ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas-¿qué te sucedió?

-Un niño dijo que tú no eres mi papa, verdad que eso es mentira tu eres mi papa, como de Tomi-le dijo Harry con inocencia. Los ojos de Tom brillaron con un color rojo escalofriante que hizo retroceder un paso a los hombres que estaban junto a él menos al niño. Tom lo tomo en sus brazos sonriendo peligrosamente.

-¿quién te dijo eso?-le pregunto limpiándole el rostro mientras James se acercaba al notar que algo pasaba con Harry.

-Un niño-le dijo Harry.

-¿qué niño?-le pregunto el Lord.

-Evan... Evan Flint-le respondió Harry sorbiendo por su naricita.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto James llegando junto a ellos. Tom le paso al niño.

-Lucius encárgate de la fiesta un momento. Severus vela de mi esposo y mis hijos-le indico el Dark Lord con una frialdad que erizaba la piel.

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto James de nuevo.

-Nada, voy a demostrarle a mis siervos lo que sucede cuando se me desobedece-dicto el Lord. Le enseñaría a los Flint a tener a su mocoso callado, estaba prohibido hablarle a Harry de su madre, para el niño, James debía ser quien lo dio a luz como hizo con Tommy y el su papa. Harry era demasiado pequeño como para recordar a Lilly.

-¿Que sucedió Malfoy?-le pregunto James cuando Tom se alejo sin darle una respuesta.

-Solo que hicieron llorar a Harry-respondió el aristocrático rubio.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Tú solo déjalo en manos de tu esposo y te aconsejo que vayas a ver a Tommy, me parece que Scorpius lo está retando a que coma tierra-le dijo para distraerle señalando a los niños.

Tom estuvo cerca de unas dos horas desaparecido, pero llego justo a tiempo para cantarle cumpleaños a Tommy quien ya tenía oficialmente cinco añitos. Tom tomo en un brazo a Tommy y en el otro a Harry a todos les quedo claro que el de ojos verdes también era un hijo para el Lord y después del escarmiento a los Flint nadie tenía el valor para molestar al pequeño mini clon de James Potter, puede que el Lord tuviera familia y los protegiera pero seguía siendo el mismo bastardo despiadado para castigar, eso lo acaban de comprobar los Flint con la muerte del pequeño Evan y debían agradecer que todavía tuvieran a su hijo Marcus y estuvieran vivos a pesar de la tortura.

**Continuara....**

Con este capi vemos que el Lord sigue siendo el Lord, puede que a muchos les paresca cruel (lo fue) pero a si ven que aunque el Lord ahiga cambiado para James y su pequeña familia no lo a echo para el resto del mundo. Vamos seamos realista que si de pronto se combirtiera en un dulce en perra todos le perderian el respeto (miedo) al Lord ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: Hogwarts**

_*5 años después*_

James arreglo la ropa de Harry por quinta vez y este entorno sus ojos con algo de hastió mirando a su padre en busca de ayuda. Tom sonrió divertido poniendo su brazo en el hombro de James.

-James se ve perfecto ya déjalo ir o perderá el expreso de Hogwarts-le dijo Tom a su consorte. James suspiro besando a Harry y arreglándole por última vez los cabellos.

-En cuanto llegues a Hogwarts nos escribes hijo-le pidió James.

-Si, papa les escribiré a ambos y les diré en que casa quede-prometió Harry con un suspiro.

-No te metas en muchos problemas-le advirtió Tom.

-Una que otra travesura no estará mal hijo sobre todo si es contra Severus-le sonio James.

-James-le regaño el Dark Lord. Harry sonrió.

-Me portare bien-prometió, despidiéndose de sus padres y de su hermanito para subir al expreso de Hogwarts y buscar a sus amigos. Encontró en un compartimiento a los Weasley-Nott y ahí se metió.

-Ahí espacio por aquí?-les pregunto. En el compartimiento, estaban los gemelos, Theodore, Ron y Percy.

-Claro entra-se alegraron de verlo Theodore y Ron.

-Y Draco?-pregunto Harry.

-Supongo que tratando de escapar de Sirius aun, así estaba cuando lo vi antes de subir al tren-comento Theodore. Harry sonrió divertido al menos el no era el único que había dado el papelón con su papa en el ande.

-¿Y Neville? -pregunto.

-Seguro llega tarde-dijo Ron.

-Pero seguro llega-añadió Theo.

-Sip seguramente - asintió Harry divertido.

-Vaya ya vamos a entrar a Hogwarts-dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-¿En qué casa creen que quedaremos?-pregunto Theodore. Los gemelos Weasley intercambiaron una sonrisa maliciosa pensaban divertirse un ratito a expensas de los novatos y Percy se dio cuenta de la mirada listo y dispuesto a detener a sus traviesos hermanos.

Decir que Hogwarts había dejado sin aliento a los novatos era poco, todos los de primer año estaban emocionados y entusiasmados.

-¿Quienes son esos niños que llevan bandas en sus brazos?-pregunto Harry a Draco que estaba a su lado.

-Sangres sucias-le respondió Draco. Harry frunció el seño.

-Eso no se dice Draco son nacidos de Muggles si vuelves a decir esa palabra le escribiré a mi padrino-le advirtió el pelinegro y Draco lo miro mal y volteo el rostro.

-Por que tienen bandas?-le pregunto pero Draco se había enfadado con él y ahora no le quería hablar así que Theodore le respondió.

-Los marcan así para saber si son sangre su... nacidos de muggles o sangre limpias-le explicó Theodore y Harry asintió cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron para dar paso a los de primer año y la selección.

Ron, Harry y Neville quedaron en Gryffindor para su alegría. Theodore y Draco fueron a Slytherin. Los Gryffindor se veían un poco abrumados con la presencia de Harry Potter el hijo del lord ahí pero ni quien se atreviera a decirle algo al sonriente y amable ojiverde.

A la noche todos escribieron sus padres para informarles en que casas habían quedado y sus impresiones de Hogwarts. A la mañana siguiente las cosas cambiaron.

-Oye Draco que tal es Slytherin?-le pregunto un emocionado Harry corriendo hacia el con Neville y Ron. Draco lo miro ligeramente escandalizado.

-Guarda tus distancias-le ordeno. Harry lo miro extrañado cierto que Draco era algo snob pero era su amigo.

-¿Eh?

-Estas en Gryffindor y yo soy un Slytherin-dijo Draco como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Oh vamos no se dejaran llevar por esa estúpida rivalidad de las casas-aseguro Ron acercándose a su hermano pero Theo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Ron pero nuestro objetivo es ganarles-dijo la ahora serpiente.

-Oigan que compitamos por una estúpida copa no significa que no seamos amigos fuera de la competencia crecimos y nos criamos juntos-le dijo Neville.

Theo vio los ojos azules tristes de Ron y suspiro pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Bueno si supongo tienes razón-le sonrió a su hermano que se vio mas aliviado.

-Harry-le llamo Draco imperativamente cogiéndolo con fuerza del brazo. Harry lo miro sobresaltado.

-¿Que pasa Draco?-dijo soltándose de su agarre.

-¿que haces con una sangre sucia?-le exigió saber al verlo en compañía de Hermione Granger.

-Draco!-exclamo Harry-es una nacida de muggle te e dicho que no le llames sangre sucia.

-Te pregunte qué haces con ella-le dijo cortante.

-Es mi amiga-dijo Harry frunciendo el seño.

-Es una sangre sucia no puede ser tu amiga-le advirtió Draco.

-Claro que si puede-dijo Harry molesto.

-Si te haces amiga de ella yo no seré mas tu amigo-le advirtió Draco enrabietado. Harry acostumbrado a los caprichos de Draco no dio su brazo a torcer.

-Entonces no seamos más amigos-dijo el ojiverde nada dispuesto a renunciar a su nueva amiga castaña. Draco se vio realmente ofendido de que Harry prefiriera a Hermione que a él.

-Pues no lo seremos nunca más te odio Potter-le grito Draco. Harry se molesto mucho con Draco estaba yendo muy lejos con su rabieta.

-Y yo a ti Malfoy déjame en paz-le dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione y llevándosela con el por otro pasillo dejando a un Draco hirviendo de rabia.

Entre el moreno Gryffindor y el rubio Slytherin después de eso nada volvió a ser igual nunca más y sus amigos se vieron tristemente envueltos en la guerra que se formo desde ese día con el chico dorado de Gryffindor amigo de los nacidos de muggles y el príncipe de Slytherin el heraldo de la pureza de sangre.

**Continuara...**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Un poquito tediosito el capitulo pero necesario porque este capítulo es el que pauta el cambio en la relación de Draco y Harry la futura pareja del fanfic ^^ y de los demás Sly y Gry que tomaron sus partidos ^^


End file.
